the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline
*Mother |birth=2977 |death=After 3000 (aged at least 23) |status=Fobble |species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.52 meters |mass=42 kilograms |hair=Dark brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Dark |occupation= |era=Legacy era |affiliation=Forest people in Rochester (Legacy era) |masters= |apprentices= }} Madeline (b. 2977) was a Fobble who lived nine centuries after the Second NoHead War. Her mother was a Fobble, while her father was a mutant. In 2988, her parents were killed by unknown means. As such, Madeline was forced to survive on her own. Setting off into the forest, Madeline got off on a rough start when she tripped on a hornet's nest, until the Spirit of the Forest rescued her and led her to his people. Still, she adapted rather quickly, and the forest people helped her survive in the natural world, away from the big city. While she became one of them in the end, she secretly hoped someone would come for her. Biography Madeline was born in 2977, nine centuries after the Second NoHead War. Her mother was a Fobble, while her father was a mutant. During her early years, she developed her talent for art, something that was rare in the Legacy era. In 2988, her parents were killed by unknown means. As such, Madeline was forced to survive on her own. Setting off into the forest, Madeline found a small hornet nest (which she mistook for a golf ball). She planned to bring it with her, only for the hornets to emerge and attack her. An intense chase ensued, until a large man grabbed Madeline, telling her to follow him and hide. Madeline was terrified, but compliant, and she followed him into an underbrush. There, she met several members of a group of forest dwellers native to the forest. Overwhelmed, Madeline backed into a tree and began crying, only making them curious, but the same man who rescued her from the hornets ordered them away. Madeline realized he was the leader and promised to come find him at daybreak. The forest people helped her survive in the natural world, away from the big city. During her entire teenage years, she grew up with continuous struggles to fit in with the monks and warm up to them. However, she decided to follow what they did, and while she became one of them in the end, she secretly hoped someone would come for her. She was still in the forest at the beginning of the 31st century. Physical description Madeline has dark skin, dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. She is short, standing at 152 centimeters. She also has a low Body Mass Index. Personality and traits Madeline is fairly eccentric and spontaneous. She still has a sense of standards, however, and tries to stay true to them, while also adapting to life in the forest. Overall, Madeline is nevertheless intelligent and greatly gifted in her skills as an artist. While struggling to adapt at first, Madeline developed a passionate admiration for wildlife of all kinds. She generally appreciates and respects the animal kingdom, and takes it as her responsibility to be mindful of their living conditions during her explorations. Still, Madeline is far from perfect. She has a habit of getting herself into trouble, and sometimes due to her own arrogance. Within the forest, she is also out of her element, meaning she initially had a difficult time surviving its perils upon encountering them, forcing her to be saved by the Spirit of the Forest more than once. Interestingly, however, she is somewhat quick to adapt. She slowly began to lower her defenses, became more open-minded to the peculiar world in which she would live. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Fobbles Category:Females Category:2977 births Category:5 foot individuals Category:Underweight individuals Category:Heroines Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Artists Category:Refugees